


A Dissertation on Disenchantment

by girlofthearts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Ghosts, Historical AU, Light-Hearted, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tragedy, aphdicksquad, i have no sense of shame for the fact this will be funny too, in this universe, monster au, mythological beings are simply fact, witte wieven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofthearts/pseuds/girlofthearts
Summary: In a world where beings of mythos are simple fact, rather than relegated to bedtime stories, a girl tries to find her footing in a not-quite-restful (after)life. Having interacted with local spirits of the dead, Emma was taken by tragic surprise when she joined them. Her brother takes matters into his own hands to make things right, with far-reaching consequences for their family.





	

“No, seriously Emma, what was your deal?”

She carefully turned the page of the book, insubstantial fingers nearly passing through every word.

“What do mean?” She eventually responded, eye still darting across rows of text. It was just the two of them in the small upstairs apartments she and her brothers shared with their two friends; sagging wood and mismatched drapes and the thousand touches that speak of warmth and companionship and home enveloping the space.

He waved his arm broadly, encompassing the whole of her in its meaning, perched as she was with skirts folded under her and two feet above the nearest flat surface, a rocking chair everyone but Emma was afraid to use.

“You! You can’t tell me you just woke up one day and happened to fall through the floorboards as you got out of bed.” Brows lifted expressively, he leaned in, leveraging himself across their scuffed, ten franc table, “Let me guess, bandits? Pirates? Lars, after waking up early? Because that, amica mia, could scare a body to death.”

An arrested expression on her pallid face, she paused, hand aloft to take the next corner of her book.

“Oh.”

The book was lowered. She lifted her face, eyes focused and piercing, and dark like eternity.

“Well, Lovino, I-” Her compatriot leaned in further, eyes sparkling with interest,

“I tripped on a rake and hit my head on a rock.”

Lovino made an aborted movement backwards, surprise causing him to slip, and ‘thwack”!

“Oh, motherfucking hell,” He cradled his chin, bitten tongue awkwardly rolling the words, “What kind of shitty story is that?!”

Openly chortling at his pain, she drifted downwards and into the chair.

“I’m so sorry my early death wasn’t dramatic enough for you, Lovi. Tell you what, I promise to find a pirate next time.”

“You’re so full of shit.” He pivoted back in the chair, legs bowing under the strain, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

Carelessly she shrugged, returning to her book with laughter tucked into the corners of her mouth and age-old pain on her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Monster AU of http://aphdicksquad.tumblr.com/ where this story is also posted. Come visit, we have really great art that goes with this AU and lots of headcanons.


End file.
